


Winter prompts

by AAM_writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, So many tropes, Tropes, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAM_writes/pseuds/AAM_writes
Summary: I’m just fulfilling some prompts here.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: we always carpool home for the holidays from college but a storm hit and now we’re taking the last room at the local b&b (bonus: bedsharing! we’re adults!)

“Dammit” Jughead mutters under his breath, squinting to see something on the road.

“Jug, it’s raging snowstorm outside, I can’t see a thing and I doubt you can, we should just stop somewhere and wait till it’s over” he hears Betty’s calm voice from the seat beside him. She has always been a voice of reason in their friend group, while he could be a little impulsive and Archie completely hot headed.

“Yeah, you are right”, he sighs, “I just wanted to bring us home before Christmas.”

“It’s not your fault, Jug. We leave on the 23rd of December every year and nobody knew we’d hit a storm this time”

“Veronica and Archie probably knew, they managed to leave the country” he murmurs and Betty chuckles beside him.

“Look! It seems there is b&b just in 200 meters off the road!” Betty motions to the sign they are to pass by.

Jughead turns off the road and in several minutes they are parking in front of a small, but cozy looking building.

“I’ll grab our bags and you go inside and get rooms, okay?” he asks.

“Okay” Betty wraps herself in her coat and scarf so deep only her big green eyes can be seen and rushes from the car to the front door.

In ten minutes Jughead enters the lobby looking like a snowman. The storm is getting stronger outside. He approaches the front desk and catches Betty’s voice.

“Are you sure there are no other rooms?”

“Sorry, sweetie, the snowstorm caused a lot of drivers to pop here to wait out the storm. Only one room left.”

“What’s wrong?” Jughead pipes in.

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong. We’ll take the room, thank you.” Betty answers politely to the lady behind the desk.

“Here is your key and I should warn you, because of the storm it could be a little bit chilly, especially floors are cold, but we have hot water running all the time and there is a kettle for hot tea in the room.” the lady says with a hint of regret in her voice.

“Thank you very much” Betty grabs the key and walks away in the direction of rooms. Jughead follows her with their bags.

When they enter the room he understands why she was asking for another one. There is only one bed. And then suddenly Betty starts apologizing.

“I’m sorry, Jug. I tried, but there are no other rooms, everything is packed. And I...” she is rambling, fidgeting with the hem of the coat, cheeks flushed, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Betty! Betts... it’s ok”, Jughead doesn’t understand why she is apologizing, “I... I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“What?! No! Jughead, no!” Betty snaps her head to look at him, face worried, “the floor is really cold, I understand that you probably don’t want to... with me... but uh.. if you are alright with it...”

It downs on Jughead that Betty thinks he doesn’t want to share a bed with her. And that’s the furthest thing from truth. He can even say that was teenage Jughead’s dream. Not that senior year of college Jughead is much different, but he was able to keep his raging crush on Betty under wraps, for it was impossible for her to reciprocate his feelings, so he tried to suppress it and distract himself.

“Betty, it’s alright. There is nothing wrong with sharing a bed. Look! There are even two blankets!” he tries to smile at her reassuringly.

The blush starts rising from Betty’s neck, covering her beautiful face and she nods, then clears her throat, “I’ll go change”, she points to the bathroom door.

“Okay, I’ll go next” Jughead nods.

When Jughead emerges from the bathroom, Betty lowers the telephone installed in the room from her ear.

“I called the front desk, they have a restaurant, but they let the staff go home because of the snowstorm.” At that Jughead’s stomach rumbles loudly as if protesting living on tea and a bag of chips hidden in his bag, but Betty continues speaking, “but apparently we can order room service, so I took double cheeseburger with fries and onion rings for you.”

Jughead’s heart swells, she knows him so well, “thank you, Betts, you are an angel.”

She blushes again and smiles softly, looking at her lap. Frankly speaking, Jughead is a bit confused. They’d known each other for fifteen years and Betty has never behaved like that in his presence.

They settle on bed watching Christmas movies on TV while waiting for their food.

It’s not comfortable silence like it used to be between them and Jughead can’t quiet understand why.

He clears his throat “So... what you’ve been up to lately? We haven’t hung out a lot last year”

“Yeah, you’ve been busy with Trula...” Betty’s voice is a little bit sad.

And he can’t counter it, because it’s true. He almost abandoned his best friends because of his ex girlfriend Trula Twist. He met her at his psychology class and she was great for distracting him from Betty, but he didn’t feel himself with her. It was thanks to Archie that he realized that he was like a test subject for her and he was thankful to his friend for helping him walk out from toxic relationship. Apparently that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry...” he rubs his neck.

“I started writing poetry” Betty says sheepishly.

“Really? Will you let me read it?”

“Maybe some time later” her smile is soft and that is a step forward, “have you written more of your novel?”

“Yeah, caught up on it after breaking it off with Trula... will you help me edit it?” He asks hopefully.

“Of course!” Betty is excited to read his new writing.

From that the conversation starts flowing easily. They talk till late night, facing each other in bed. It’s all like good old times again, though it seems something has shifted.

Jughead notices Betty is shivering under her blanket.

“Betts, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I can say you are cold and that will be warmer if we share a blanket, or two blankets.” he offers tentatively.

Betty wants to deny, but she is so cold, five more minutes and her teeth will start chattering. So she nods and wriggles a bit closer to the middle of the bed while Jughead rearranges their blankets.

It is warmer under two blankets, though she thinks she gets hot from Jughead’s body being so close.

They are exhausted from the trip, so soon the warmth of the bed lulls them both to sleep.

***

Betty wakes up the first. She had the best sleep in last time. And she suspects it’s because of big warm body, currently spooning her. She keeps herself from snuggling deeper into his chest, instead she turns as silently as she can so she is facing him.

Jughead furrows his brows slightly from being disturbed but it dissipates from his face as soon as she settles in her new position.

She studies his face. He looks so young and peaceful. Betty heaves a deep sigh and can’t help herself as she brings her palm to his face, finger tracing his brow, cheekbone. Maybe now, when Trula is out of the picture, they may have a chance.

Betty started crushing on Jughead about a year into their college life. One evening, during their usual movie night with Archie and Veronica, her eyes lingered on his face lit by TV screen a moment too long. It seemed when they left Riverdale for college the heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. He became free from all the prejudices of Riverdale inhabitants and left his insecurities there. Moreover he had definitely matured. His body wasn’t teenager’s anymore. And maybe she just started paying more attention, but she noticed such details as how plump were his lips, how long were his fingers and how good they looked with various rings he was wearing. It took her about three months to realize her feelings changed from friendly to romantic, and by the time she gathered enough courage to tell him about it he started dating Trula.

When her finger lowers to trace the bow of his lips she feels Jughead’s long fingers circling her delicate wrist. His eyes blink open. He looks at her softly and she gasps when he turns her hand and kisses her palm. She than exhales and palms his cheek, and he nuzzles into her palm and closes his eyes.

“Juggie...” she whispers. She doesn’t know what she wants to say, but she feels like she should say something.

“I feel like I’m dreaming, Betts... is it a dream?” he opens his eyes and they are so blue she can drown in them.

“No” she rubs her thumb along his cheekbone.

He tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck. He feels that is the moment he can say how he has felt since he was fifteen.

“Betty...I’ve had a crush on you since the beginning of high school.” He can’t look away from her eyes, emeralds sparkling with happiness.

“I’ve been so jealous of Trula... and I know it’s not right, but I was so happy when you dumped her.” She chuckles and his smile grows wider on his face.

“Betty Cooper, will you go on a date with me?”

His answer is her lips on his. Soft quick kiss.

“Yes”

“Milkshakes at Pops?” he looks so excited.

“I can’t wait”, and she truly can’t.

When they make it to Riverdale her mother is rambling for her not checking the weather and coming late, but it’s all worth it. She would go through a dozen of snowstorms again, if it gets her a date with Jughead Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i gave my winter coat to a homeless person and come into your store to warm up

It was a regular slow afternoon after all the Christmas and New Year holidays in the bookshop. Betty was glad for a quiet day after stressful two weeks she had spent with her mother.

Alice Cooper was not happy when her youngest daughter spent the money, she inherited from the Blossoms, to flee from Riverdale and buy an ancient bookshop. She didn’t want to hear anything about how Betty made it profitable and was working hard, about her future plans. Alice only wanted Betty to do what she planned for her. And Betty taking online course and owning a small business instead of going to Yale was against Alice Cooper’s plan.

Betty sighed remembering the tension with which she left Riverdale. Alice, even with her controlling and overbearing nature, was still her mother and Betty loved her and wished their relationships were better.

At that moment the to the bookshop door opened, letting a gust of chilly wind inside along with a man. A terribly underdressed man, considering it was winter, and not a mild one, and his outfit was lacking a coat. No wonder he was trembling.

“Hello” Betty welcomed the strange customer.

He raised his head and she was met with a sight of a handsome face with hypnotic blue eyes.

“Ugh... hey”

“Can I help you with anything?” Betty kept her working etiquette.

“Oh...um... no, I... I’ll just look around” the man said and ducked to the nearest bookcase.

Betty’s curiosity was picked again when she heard silent curses from behind the bookcase. She walked there silently and saw the strange man lowering his phone from his ear, his eyes shut tight.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he murmured under his breath.

“Are you okay?” Betty couldn’t help asking.

The man jumped from surprise, looking at her with wide eyes “Huh?”

“Is everything okay?” she asked again.

“I... Yeah... sorry, I just can’t get a hold of my sister and I really need her now.” the man sighed.

“Um... sorry, but where is your coat? It’s freezing outside” Betty couldn’t contain her curiosity.

“Uh... Yeah... that’s why I need my sister. I gave my coat to a homeless person and I need her to bring me another one” he admitted sheepishly.

“Oh...but... why?”

“Because I know how it is to be homeless, and I can buy myself another coat, while that boy could freeze to death. He’s probably not older than 16.”

“Oh my god...” Betty was really sorry for the boy, she thought how people didn’t pay much attention to ones in need, too caught up in their ow lives. And may that she should do some charity sale or reading in her shop.

“You know we have a sitting area in the far corner. It’s small, but you can wait there on the couch and I can bring you some hot tea” she suggested.

“That would be great” the man smiled.

“I’m Betty” she smiled in return.

“Jughead”

Betty raised her eyebrows with an amused smile.

“It’s a nickname, don’t ask for a real thing, I won’t tell” he chuckled, used to such reaction.

***

As Jughead sat, sipping hot tea and constantly dialing his sister, he watched Betty helping an occasional customer and wondered why all of a sudden he started babbling about his homeless past to her.

Maybe that were those big green kind doe eyes, that he couldn’t resist.

He’d been in her shop for about three hours already and Jellybean’s phone was steadily sending him to voicemail, while the weather only got worse.

He and Betty talked when she wasn’t busy and he almost cursed the old lady choosing a book for her grandson, who kept her the last twenty minutes. He craved the attention of the beautiful blonde. She was sweet and smart. She owned a bookshop for god’s sake! And studied investigative journalism.

It was like he met his dream girl and if he didn’t imagine soft smiles she was giving him, she probably liked him well enough too.

Just as Betty checked the old lady out his phone rang.

***

Jellybean rushed in the store half an hour later with his spare coat.

“Thank you for tea, Betty. And for not kicking me out from your shop.”

“You’re welcome” she smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

***

“Did you ask her out?” Jellybean asked when they were on the subway on their way home.

“Who?”

“That Betty girl? From the shop.”

“No...” he really wanted to though.

“Did you take her number?”

“Uh... no...”

“Excuse me? You stood there with the most sickening heart eyes I’ve ever seen and didn’t take her number.”

Jughead just groaned and squeezed his eyes “fuck...”

“Yeah...” Jellybean was silent for a moment “I guess I need a new book then, dummy” she smiled at her brother.

***

Betty spent overthinking her every word and action for the whole evening of the previous day and the better half of the current. It seemed they got along pretty well and she was waiting for Jughead to make a move, but he just left. Maybe she did or said something that could repulse him.

Just as she stood at the counter mulling over her insecurities the doorbell dinged and she plastered a smile on her face to welcome a new customer.

Then she saw Jughead, dark hair falling over his beautiful eyes, a sheepish grin on his face, clutching a bunch of peonies in his hand.

Betty stood there frozen, as much as she wanted him to ask her out she had already persuaded herself that he wasn’t interested.

“Hi” he was obviously nervous.

“Hi...”

“I... I wanted to ask... damn I should have asked yesterday, but... Jesus, I’m not good at this things...” he exhaled.

“You wanted to ask...?” Betty smiled warmly at his rambling.

“Yeah... uh... maybe you wanna eat? Damn, that went wrong. No... uh... maybe you wanna eat with me?... no, that sounds horrible....”

Betty was on the verge of giggling, he was so cute, “Like a date?”

“Yes! Date!” his eyes were shining with hope.

“I close at 6” she smiled batting her eyelashes.

“I’ll be here” a broad grin split his face.

For a moment they just stood there smiling at each other, when Jughead remembered about flowers he was still clutching in his hand.

“These are for you” he handed her the bouquet.

“Thank you, they are beautiful” Betty blushed, matching rosy peonies.

“I’ll be there at 6” he started backing out with a grin.

“I can’t wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : our friends rent a cabin to go skiing and we’re the only ones who stay inside

The idea of going skiing with her best friend seemed brilliant to Betty. She liked skiing, enjoying fresh air, that lacked so much in the city, most of all she got to enjoy winter break without her parents. Betty loved her family, mind you, but her parents were apparently in the process of divorce and that was not going smoothly. Like her father camped out in the basement and refused to leave the house to her mother, who already had lost the job as Betty’s father owned their family newspaper and fired Alice Cooper.

Well, everything was going smoothly, they arrived to the cabin, accompanied by Veronica’s boyfriend, Archie, their other best friend Kevin and his boyfriend Moose, who was also Archie’s football buddy. The only not so great person was Archie’s best friend Jughead, but Betty could bear his snappy, moody persona as far as they didn’t have to communicate with each other much.

Betty enjoyed crispy white snow and the view of mountains right to the moment when she slipped and sprained her ankle on the first day of their time there.

Now she had to stay at the cabin while all her friends went skiing. Well, all but Jughead. Apparently, he didn’t like sports and preferred staying indoors. Who would have thought?... And why go to mountains in winter if you don’t like skiing.

Betty made herself comfortable near the fireplace with a book. What else was she left to do?

“Do you mind?” she heard Jughead’s voice. He was trying to reach the other armchair, but apparently Betty’s legs, that she stretched on the coffee table, blocked his way.

She silently lowered her legs so that he could pass by.

“Thanks” she heard him murmur under his breath.

He flopped into the armchair and opened his book.

“Baxter Brothers?” Betty asked studying the cover of his book.

“Yeah, something wrong with them?” Jughead snapped.

“No... not at all” Betty didn’t want to offend him, the book was great “I’ve read them all, actually”.

“Yeah, me too” his face became softer.

Betty smiled slightly in response.

“Is it good?” he asked motioning to her book.

It was “Beloved” by Toni Morrison.

“Yeah, my favorite” Betty answered rubbing the book cover lovingly.

“Maybe I’ll read it after I’m finished with this” he smiled.

“You can borrow mine” Betty suggested.

“That would be great”.

They spent some time reading in silence, only crackling of wood in the fireplace and rustling of paper pages heard. Betty couldn’t help but noticed Jughead interrupted his reading by making notes in his notebook and her curiosity got ahold of her.

“You always take notes while reading?”

Jughead raised his head from the book “uh... Sometimes. When something catches my attention or I want to keep a thought so not to loose it.”

“Well, it seems good old Baxter Brothers keep your mind pretty busy” she mused.

“Oh, these....” he glanced at his notes “this is more like a research.”

“Oh... college assignment?”

“Something like that”.

She looked at him for some moment, expecting him to share, but he just went back to reading.

Betty cleared her throat “Will you tell me?”

“About....?” Jughead asked confused.

“Your assignment”

“Oh... apparently Baxter Brothers books were written by Stonewall College graduates. Some of them were still students while writing. So, they don’t want to break the tradition and there is a writing competition to find the next ghost writer among students.” He explained.

“Oh my god! That’s so exciting! Are you going to submit a story?” she exclaimed.

“That is the plan” Jughead chuckled.

“I hope you’ll win” Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled in response and Betty found herself thinking that he had a nice smile.

They returned to reading until their friends were back for lunch.

Next day they found each other at the same places, only that time Jughead came carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

“I was making one for myself and thought that you’d probably want one too...” he started passing her the mug. “But if you don’t want I can just drink it myself...” he continued rambling.

Betty smiled and accepted a cup of sweet steaming drink.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, thank you”.

Jughead blushed and went to his place in the armchair.

Betty couldn’t help but thought that he was cute with flushed cheeks and tops of his ears tinted red.

They spent two more days reading together. Betty noticed that he was almost relaxed when there were two of them in the cabin, but as soon as their other friends returned his moody exterior was back. But maybe she just imagined it because during these last few days Betty realized that Jughead was really attractive, but not in the usual way. He had luscious dark hair, mesmerizing stormy blue eyes, lanky, but toned body and amazing long fingers. His sharp jaw could make him seem harsh, but freckles and moles littering his skin actually made him cute. And of course he was incredibly smart. Betty was fascinated his loner writer's aesthetic and kinda wanted to be that special person, in whose presence Jughead felt free to lower his walls. Oh god, did she like Jughead now?!

The fifth day found them watching movies on Jughead’s laptop instead of reading books. They sat close to each other so it was comfortable to watch for them both.

Betty felt like she was a schoolgirl with her crush. She didn’t understand if Jughead felt the same or he just was more comfortable with her now than before.

Her ankle felt much better, but still could bring her discomfort in the wrong position. She hissed, trying to mare herself more comfortable on the couch.

“Here” Jughead mumbled and brought her feet to his lap.

Betty blushed a little, but didn’t argue.

He started rubbing her ankles slightly, glancing at her from time to time, and she responded him with shy smiles.

By the end of the movie he had one hand in her ankle and the other on her knee, rubbing circled with his thumb.

It was late evening of that day, Betty was returning to her room after having a cup of tea in the kitchen when she ran into Jughead emerging from the bathroom.

“Oh, Betty, I thought you were sleeping already.”

“I went for a cup of mint tea. It helps me relax.”

“That... that’s great.”

“Well... goodnight, Juggie”

“Goodnight”

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, both thinking of something to prolong their conversation, when Betty gathered her courage, raised on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth softly.

Jughead’s eyes went round at first, but then his face was split with a bright grin while he watched as Betty backed into her room, a soft smile on her lips.

The last day of their two weeks in the cabin Veronica goes to wake up her best friend in order to catch her alone for morning coffee and interrogate on the subject of lingering glances she started sharing with Jughead. When nobody answers the door after knocking, Veronica opens it herself to find Betty in her bed, snuggled into Jughead’s side. Well, Betty better to be prepared to tell her everything as soon as she can catch her for a girl night with Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumbrl as aam-loves


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had one winter prompt left and decided to toss a little bit of Valentine’s Day into it. And it’s also a bit late, sorry
> 
> Prompt: i’m running late to an important interview/meeting and you accidentally spill your hot cocoa all over my outfit

**February 12th**

Betty methodically stirred her coffee near the counter. The building was just across the street and she had 15 more minutes till her job interview. Anyway she like to have some extra time so she decided to take her coffee to go. She can drink it while waiting. Just as she was walking to the door of the coffee shop her body collided with the one rushing inside. The hot liquid spilled all over her cream coat and her white shirt.

“Shit!” the curse slipped out of her mouth

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry” Betty heard the deep voice above her and felt strong hands steadying her by her arms.

She raised her head and was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, dark locks of hair falling over them. She was hypnotized for a moment, until she noticed his pained expression.

She looked down on her shirt and was horrified to see a brown stain spreading over her blouse.

“Oh shit, I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, I can’t show up there looking like this!”

“I’m so sorry miss... here, take it” she looked up again to see the stranger slipping his suit jacket off.

“I....” she didn’t know what to say

“Take it, please. And here, this is my business card, just call me and I will send your coat to the dry cleaners” he told her sincerely.

Betty didn’t have any other choice, so she grabbed the jacket and shoved the business card into her pocket not even looking at it. Then she muttered a quiet thank you and hurried to her meeting.

She reached the needed floor and had 10 minutes left. Without coffee now she went to the bathroom to try and make herself look more presentable in an oversized jacket.

It smelled like it’s owned she supposed. Of something clean, mixed with his cologne, pine and tobacco. It was a nice smell she decided. She looked and herself in the mirror and decided that she could make it work. Oversized clothes seemed to be in trend after all. So she folded the sleeves so that they weren’t dangling from her arms and she would just have to keep it closed up so just the collar of her white shirt that remained unstained was peeking out of it.

Betty touched up her hair and renewed her lipgloss and went to the office to wait to be called for an interview.

She was nervous. That job was her last chance as she was rejected from the previous two and didn’t get any other interviews. Though it wasn’t what she wanted, she needed the job. A&J Constructions was a big company, not of her specialty, as she studied literature and journalism, but Betty was sure with her intelligence, experience and devotion to her work she would manage to do almost anything.

Well, she was quite surprised when she walked into the office and saw a person who spilled her coffee on her sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

***

Jughead strode into his office and plopped into his chair. He huffed a breath running a hand through his hair.

He was still beating himself for spoiling the morning for the beautiful blonde in the coffee shop. Damn the jacket, he had more, but this angel shouldn’t have any inconveniences he caused her.

He closed his eyes and the picture of soft blonde waves and doe green eyes appeared behind his eyelids. He wished she would call him because of the dry cleaners and he would try to ask her out for an apology dinner.

His fantasy was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Mr. Jones, Ms. Cooper is here for the interview” his secretary chirped.

“Yeah, let her in”.

***

**February 14th**

Betty sat on her couch miserable. Her fluffy cat in her lap and fuzzy bubblegum pink pajamas on. She had a bottle of wine open and half of the pint of ice cream eaten.

One thing that she doesn’t have a date on Valentine’s Day, but she also got a call yesterday, saying she didn’t get the job. What an asshole. She was hoping Mr. Jones would give her at least a trial period for ruined clothes. But as much as she was irritated by him, he most probably would be the object of her fantasies late at night.

She just couldn’t deny how attractive he was.

He phone on the end table started ringing.

Unknown.

Betty cautiously accepted the call.

“Miss Cooper?” a female voice asked on the other end.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“My name is Antoinette Topaz, from Topaz Publishing” the woman introduced herself.

Betty knew the publishing house, all the recent bestsellers were published under it.

“H-how can I help you?”

“We got a chance to look through your resume and I must say it is quite impressive. One of my editors went on the maternity leave just yesterday and I want to offer you to try for her spot.”

Betty couldn’t believe her ears. She was offered a job? Was that for real?

“H-how... how do you have my resume? I don’t remember applying for the job...”

“Because it wasn’t on the market. As I said my editor left just yesterday and a friend of mine insisted I looked at your resume.”

“A friend?...”

“Jughead Jones” the woman stated “So, Miss Cooper, are you interested?”

“Yes! Yes of course!”

“I’ll send you all the information through email and I expect to see you at the office at Monday”

“Yes! Oh my god, thank you! I’ll be there.”

Betty sat stunned. The phone still in her hand as she was processing what had just happened.

On a whim she made a decision and rushed to her coat. She rummaged through pockets and fished out a business card. She looked from card to her phone and with a sharp exhale started dialing the number from the card.

She bit her lip anxiously listening to the rings. She was about to hang as the ringing was interrupted by a hoarse voice.

“Hello?”

“H-hi... um... it’s Betty, Betty Cooper.”

“Oh, hello Betty. Is it about the coat? I can give you the address of the dry cleaners and they will just count it on me-...”

“No, no it’s about job.”

“Betty, I’m really sorry, but I just couldn’t give you the job.” he sighed on the other end.

“Oh... it’s... your friend called me today and I’m gonna start at Topaz publishing on Monday.”

“Well, that’s really great.”

“But now I’m just curious.... why?”

“I...uh... you see, we have this strict rule of no relationship inside company and I... I guess wouldn’t be able to restrain myself from asking you out. Not that I assume that you would have agreed, but that would be great. And I sound like a creep no, but-“

Betty was blushing and hardly could hold her giggles at his rambling.

“I would” she interrupted, “I would have agreed.”

“Yeah?” She could imagine him chuckling into his phone.

“Yeah” she exhale, smiling wide.

“And now?”

“What now?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“I cannot find the reason to say no”

“Tonight?”

“Really?”

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day after all and it’s no good to leave it without a date”. he argued.

“So, you’re a romantic” she hummed

“I can be. So you agree?”

“When and where?”

“Will you be ready by 7?”

Betty glanced at the clock, she had 4 hours left “I guess so.”

“I’ll text you the address. Can’t wait to see you, Betty.”

“Yeah, me too.”

She ended the call with a smile and pressed the phone to her chest sighing happily and leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment, then remembered that she looked like mess and rushed to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as aam-loves


End file.
